TroyWorld VS SpartaLand
by xBeautyintheBreakdown
Summary: Hector is the successor of one of the greatest theme parks in the world: TroyWorld. But can he handle the responsibility, rivalry, his scheming brother, the annoying Achilles and the new woman to take his life by storm: Andromache? Includes: BA & PH
1. Typical Mornings

**A/N: I have been reading and reviewing Troy stories for the longest time and finally I have written one of my own! This story mostly revolves around the romance between Hector and Andromache in the future. I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you!**

"Paris, you scoundrel!" shouted Hector, running down the staircase in hot pursuit of his younger brother.

"If you want it back, you're going to have to catch me first!" cried Paris gleefully, jumping the last few steps and running into the kitchen, where their father Priam and cousin Briseis were eating a peaceful breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Peaceful until Paris burst into the room, of course.

"Why, son, what is the matter with you?" asked Priam, a tiny strip of bacon stuck to his lip. "Even though you are an adult now, you act exactly as a child would."

"That's because he _still is_ a child," commented Briseis snidely, sipping her glass of orange juice.

Choosing to ignore both insults directed toward him, Paris opted for a change in direction. "_I _am the child?" asked Paris incredulously, grinning from ear to ear. "There is only one child in this household and that child is-"

"Hector?" asked Priam, when his eldest son burst into the room, red-faced and scowling.

"Give it back!" shouted Hector, making a dive toward Paris's arms.

As Paris fended his older brother off with his right hand, his left hand shot up, clutching a stuffed brown horse. He waved it victoriously in the air.

"Aha!" he yelled triumphantly, "Now I have proof that Hector is, in fact, the child!"

Hector, who saw that his secret was revealed slumped his arms to his sides, a dark look on his face. "Give Ares back," he muttered.

"By the Gods!" cried Paris, his face almost split in half by his wide smile, "This thing has a name!"

Paris looked like he was about to urinate in his pants from utter bliss.

Priam and Briseis looked on in fascination, at the brooding Hector and the triumphant Paris. Of course, they could not blame Hector for being in a foul mood, for Paris can have a rotten effect on people; or a lovely one. Paris tended to polarize people; you either love him or you hate him. The strongest advantage Paris had was the fact that he was supremely good-looking.

Priam had made a mental note to himself: _Keep Paris away from suicidal people._

"Aw, what a cute little horsey!" cooed Briseis, ripping the stuffed horse from Paris's hand, "Don't you think so, Uncle Priam?"

"Indeed it is," observed Priam calmly while sipping his coffee.

Paris, who was at a loss for words, glanced at Hector who was smiling smugly. _Apollo help me if I lose to Hector again! _Thought Paris bitterly, wringing his hands.

"Don't tell me you're not going to acknowledge the proof that Hector is more childish than I am!" cried Paris, "I mean what kind of twenty-something year old man keeps a stuffed animal under his pillow?"

Just as Hector was about to protest, Briseis cut in and said, "I think it takes a real man to own stuffed animals. Shows they're not trying to be the hard, tough-as-nails type. This horse is very cute, Hector."

"Thank you, Briseis," said Hector, "Glad to know that _somebody _here isn't mindless and insensitive to other peoples' possessions."

Paris, who was thunder-struck, looked from Briseis to Hector to Priam to Briseis again. "The man named the horse ARES for goodness sakes!"

"And your point is?" said Priam, "I think Ares is a lovely name. Who was Ares again? Ah, yes, the Olympian god of war and son of Zeus. The name fits this horse just fine."

"Thank you, father," said Hector.

Sighing in defeat, Paris accused, "Why do both of you always take his side?"

"Side?" asked Briseis innocently, "We don't take anyone's "side". I wasn't aware that this was an argument."

Growling, Paris made his way to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of Sunny-D and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Now wait just a minute there," said Priam, "Where do you think you are going? You know very well we have an important dinner engagement tomorrow with my business partners."

Not even bothering to turn around to face his father, Paris said airily, "Oh, I have a date with this gorgeous girl named Marpessa. Absolutely exquisite. We're going to the Petite Café. Besides, the dinner is tomorrow. I'll be home by then, geesh."

After that statement, Paris turned around and said, "Father, aren't you glad that at least _one _of your sons manages to find dates?" He directed his sweet stare at Hector and then left.

"With the women he brings home, I'd rather have him not bring home any," grumbled Briseis.

"Don't impregnate any woman!" shouted his Priam.

"I won't!" shouted Paris before closing the front door.

Chuckling, Hector took a seat at the kitchen table and helped himself to a heaping of bacon and eggs. "That Paris," he muttered, opening a section of the newspaper.

"You know, I seem to remember your stuffed horse, Ares," mused Priam. "Wasn't that a gift from your mother and me when you were just a baby?"

"Yes, it is," said Hector, in between bites.

His and Paris's parents, Priam and Hecuba have separated quite a while back, about 10 years ago. Citing irreconcilable differences; needless to say, Hector and Paris did not take it lightly when they divorced. They did all they could to try to help save the marriage but in the end it didn't work out. So now Hector and Paris live with Priam, along with their cousin Briseis while their other siblings lived with their mother. They visited occasionally.

"You must really love that horse, huh?" asked Briseis.

Hector just nodded behind his newspaper.

"Your mother called this morning," said Priam, standing up to put his dishes in the sink.

"Oh, really?" asked Hector, lowering his newspaper, "For what purposes?"

"She wants all of us to attend Laodice's play at the local theatre," said Priam, "Its tonight at the Oakland Arts Center. I guess I have to cut our meetings short tonight."

"Fine," said Hector. "Laodice is getting to be quite fond of theatre, isn't she? My sister wants to be an actress! Imagine that."

"I think acting is a wonderful profession," said Briseis, standing up. She swung her tote bag over her shoulder and stated, "I'm going to go to work now!"

And with that, she left the room, leaving only Hector and Priam.

"Where does she work again?" asked Priam, only mildly curious.

"At the hospital. She's there as the receptionist for Dr. Curtis."

After a moment of silence, Priam cleared his throat then casually said, "So, about my business partner's daughter-"

Slamming down his newspaper on the table, Hector sighed. "Father, please don't bring her up again. Are you and Eetion playing matchmaker for me again?"

"Of course not!" said Priam, "Why, that's preposterous! Eetion and I do not _scheme _over your love life… although I heard his daughter is really very nice, quite a beauty-"

Raising his hand up tiredly, Hector said, "Father, stop. I believe I can find my own wife, I am not that helpless."

"But you'd take a million years! Uh- I mean, son, just try to talk to her, see how it all works out!"

"Well, I suppose one of these days, if I'm not too busy," said Hector reluctantly.

Priam clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Tomorrow night, then?"

"You know very well we have that dinner engagement tomorrow," said Hector. "Who are we dining with again?"

Smiling secretively, Priam casually said, "Eetion."

"What!"

"You heard me, son. I said Eetion. Our company is partnering up with his, for as you know, the man is a genius. He can think up of concepts for rides so fast he can make your head spin."

Hector groaned. TroyWorld, his father's theme park is going to create an alliance and team up with Thebe Engineering?

Priam is the creator and owner of one of the world's most famous theme parks, TroyWorld. It had been built five decades ago and was popular among kids and adults. In fact, it was so popular that their company had been able to produce a theme park for almost every country in the world. Just recently they have been hauling in profits like never before; a breakthrough was what his father called it.

Their rival theme park is called SpartaLand. They are not as popular as Troy World, but getting there. SpartaLand's owners are two brothers by the names of Agamemnon and Menelaus. They have tried almost everything to gain more fame than TroyWorld. So far all their efforts were futile.

When Hector hit the age of 21, he had been helping out his father, flying all over the world for meetings and such. It had been a very time-consuming and demanding job. Since Hector never had any time to spare for himself, he barely had any friends and only had one or two girlfriends in the past. Needless to say, he and Paris are different like night and day. Hector couldn't charm a woman to save his life.

"Father, I hope this isn't one of yours and Eetion's sick tricks to get me to meet his daughter."

"Son, that is absolutely ridiculous. Is it my fault that Thebe Engineering is a brilliant company? Is it my fault that Eetion, the president himself is a genius?"

"But don't you think we have enough rides? I mean honestly-"

"Son, who knows what's best for the theme park? Moi, the creator, or you, my predecessor?"

Hector shut up.

"Thought so," said Priam cheerfully. "Ok then, so it's all settled! Tomorrow night, you and Paris will accompany me to the dinner. There, we shall discuss which rides to build and etcetera. Now, let's go to work!"

Hector groaned then stood up to get his coat.

_But I do not want to meet Eetion's daughter…what can I possibly say to her? I'll bore her to tears!_


	2. Quiet

**Chapter 2: Quiet**

**A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to thank the reviewers that reviewed my last chapter. It really meant a lot to me and motivates me to continue to write. I will not update until I receive at least two comments on each chapter. This chapter is about Andromache and her lifestyle.**

**Also, each chapter has a song that's associated to it. Consider my story having its own soundtrack. For this chapter, the song is called "Quiet" by Rachael Yamagata. Enjoy!**

Sighing wearily, Andromache jabbed her key into the lock and opened the door to her apartment. She clumsily searched the wall for the light switch, flipped it on, shut the door and then stumbled to her couch, taking deep heavy breaths. _Why is it that the children choose Monday out of all of the days of the week to be difficult? _She thought to herself, putting a hand over her eyes.

Andromache is an elementary school teacher. She works at a school called Oakland Elementary School, where she teaches 4th graders. Although her father, Eetion, is a successful businessman that can ensure her a lifetime of security and riches, she refuses to take the easy way of living and was adamant on becoming what she always aspired to be: a teacher.

Andromache never took the easy way out. She never manipulated her father's money to get what she wanted, had never been a spoiled child. Even though her father was listed as one of the 100 richest men in the country and he and her brothers all lived in mansions, it didn't corrupt her. Instead, she thought of money as a tool to help people. As opposed to spending all her money on Chanel bags and Gucci sunglasses, she donated numerous amounts of her time to help out at local hospitals and donated to charity. She had even opened up her own charity donation fund, called "4 the Youth of 2morrow", a program specially designed for helping kids with cancer.

It would seem that Ms. Andromache is a saint and the perfect person- but saying that would be an outright lie.

Constantly ridiculed by her peers and sometimes her siblings, they view her as a complex person, a novelty. With all the money she has, she can do whatever she wanted because she has enough cash to last her two lifetimes. They expected that she would sit back and enjoy her father's earnings while doing nothing, but instead she used up all her time on helping people and going to school to become a teacher.

Shunned in private school, the students thought she was "weird" for being so un-materialistic. At her school, where all the rich kids went, it was not at all common for a beautiful and extremely wealthy female to be kind and not self-absorbed.

_I am simple, you're exciting. _That was one of Andromache's sayings to defend herself when a person asks why she "wastes" her time on the poor.

_Simplicity is beautiful._

Independence is also very important to her, which is also why she insists on moving out to her own apartment with her own earnings. A woman with very strong beliefs, she stands for what she believes in and is not afraid to speak up. Among some of her hobbies are marching for the safety of whales and various other animals, along with campaigns to stop racism and war.

Closing her heavy eyelids, she managed to fall into a deep slumber, dreaming of work and screaming students.

The fitful slumber lasted for about three minutes, for her cell phone rang, rattling in her open purse on the floor. Groaning tiredly, she stuck her hand in the purse and fumbled around until she found the vibrating devil. "Hello?" she asked sleepily, yawning in the process.

"Andro?" said a loud piercing voice, "Were you sleeping or something?"

"Hi, Xanthe," said Andromache, "Yeah, I guess I let myself go for a while. I forgot I had all the spelling tests I have to correct. Oh, and I have to grade their book reports too…"

Xanthe is her best friend. She is the theatre teacher at the Oakland Performing Arts Center and met Andromache while they were in college together. The only person to call Andromache "Andro", Xanthe is not a force to be reckoned with. Vivacious and very blunt, she is a lot of fun but can be unintentionally heartless at times.

"You know what I think, Andro?"

"What?"

"I think that you should haul your sorry, overworked arse off the couch and do some _real _relaxing, like going to a spa or something. Or better yet, take some time off and travel somewhere! I know how you've always wanted to visit Turkey and Greece."

Andromache grinned. "If only life were that easy, Xanthe. I can't just take off in the middle of the year and abandon my students! That wouldn't be fair to them."

Xanthe sighed impatiently. "Girl, I think the only person you aren't fair to is yourself. It's like you're punishing yourself for no reason. All your life you've been thinking of other people, trying to pitch in a hand to help. But have you ever thought about yourself? No. You always-"

"Thank you, but I don't think I can handle one of your lectures right now," said Andromache. She knew her friend was right, but she always had so much to do that she couldn't take the advice to heart.

"I'm sorry," said Xanthe, "It's just that you frustrate me sometimes, you know? I worry about you a lot. Now please tell me you haven't forgotten the play I'm directing tonight."

Confusion swept through Andromache's mind for a second. Then a split second later, "Oh, that play! Of course I remember. Do you really think your best friend would forget…?"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Sighing, Xanthe said, "It's at 7 tonight. I'm counting on you to be there, this is really important to me! The kids have been working so hard and have improved so much. Besides, you promised to be there last week, remember?"

Peering at the clock on her wall, she saw that it was already 6 o'clock. Sighing, she said, "Yes, I know I promised, and I'll be there. You know I never break my promises. What play is it this time?"

"Peter Pan. It's really awesome, everyone's excited for it. It's going to be a full house tonight. Luckily for you, I saved you a seat."

"As always," said Andromache, smiling. "And don't worry about it, ok? The last play you did, Romeo and Juliet, was brilliant."

"Thanks, Andro. Alastor will attend too. I'll see you there!"

Alastor is Xanthe's husband. They had been married for a year and a half. Andromache felt kind of sorry for Alastor for she knew her friend could have random mood flashes and was the closest thing to being bipolar. One moment she could be dripping sweetness, a regular romantic and the next she could transform into Xena, the Warrior Princess or Buffy the Man Slayer.

After she hung up on her friend, Andromache stood up and started stretching and doing yoga moves. She was very flexible.

Walking to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator to see the choices she had for dinner that night. Her choices were: Pepperoni and cheese Hot Pockets, Lean Cuisine's Fried Rice and Uncle Al's Special Spaghetti.

_Oh goody, _she thought, and then grabbed a Hot Pocket. A fast meal would be perfect while she got ready for the play. Besides, she didn't have time for home-cooked meals. It seemed as if she didn't have time for anything anymore.

After heating up the frozen Hot Pocket, she put it on a plate and went in her room to get ready. Looking in the mirror, Andromache saw a tired and aging woman, even though she was only 24. But that was all in her imagination, for she was really quite beautiful. With long, thick auburn hair, soulful brown eyes and high defined cheekbones, she was really a knock-out.

Before she even had a chance to take a bite out of her Hot Pocket, her cell phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Darling!" cried the joyful voice of her father, "How are you?"

"Hello, father. I'm doing ok, how are you?"

"I'm doing great!" he boomed, "Can you believe that Priam, the owner of TroyWorld wants to partner up with Thebe Engineering? Just imagine how much money we'll make! Millions! Billions!"

"That's great, daddy," said Andromache, genuinely glad.

"We're having a dinner to discuss the partnering arrangements tomorrow," said her father, taking in a breath, "And I promised that you'd come along."

"Dad! I- I'm busy! I can't possibly-"

"Of course you can, honey bun! It'll only be a couple hours, and besides, when was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"True, but-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts!" his tone was final. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that Priam's son is going to be there too, you know, the rich and handsome predecessor to TroyWorld?"

Andromache sighed. "Daddy, you know I have no time for men."

"Fiddlesticks! You never have time for anything anymore! You never go horse riding at our ranch anymore like you used to, you never do anything fun! We all miss you. Your brothers miss you. Even Podes misses you! Now, you're going tomorrow whether you like it or not! Meet us at Aphrodite's Bistro at 7 o'clock sharp, or else!"

"Wait, but-"

But the line was dead. Her father had hung up.

"Arghhh!" cried Andromache impatiently. Her father, out of all people knows how she doesn't have time for any men in her life. Heck, she didn't even have time to spare for herself, let alone a man!

Frustrated, she turned on her stereo and played her Josh Groban CD. She turned it on loud so it could fill the whole room. Andromache loved music.

Because her empty apartment always seems less lonely when there's music.

**Well, I hope all of you liked it! On the next chapter I will focus strictly on Briseis and Achilles, and the chapter after that will resume with Hector and Andromache. I will write how Paris meets Helen later on in the story.**


	3. Never Met a Girl Like You Before

**Chapter 3: Never Met a Girl Like You Before**

**A/N: First of all, here's a humongous THANKS to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews, which never fail to make me feel happier. **

**This chapter is all about Briseis and Achilles. For Briseis's character, I wanted to portray her as a beautiful, vivacious and headstrong woman. And as for Achilles, I made him annoying yet charming at the same time.**

**Song: Never Met a Girl Like You Before by Iggy Pop**

"Hello, this is Briseis from Dr. Curtis's office, how may I help you?" asked Briseis hastily, "You want your son's tattoo surgically removed? No problem. We can fit you in for an appointment with the doctor this Thursday. No, Mrs. Byrne, thank _you._"

Mondays are always the busiest days for Briseis at the office. It seems as if everyone waits until Monday to get physically injured and diseased; but on this particular day it was as crowded as ever, the crowd consisting mostly of paranoid parents. With so many clients and patients constantly pouring in and out of the office, Briseis didn't even have time to go on a lunch break. Usually she didn't mind helping people out, but the day's requests were getting a little ridiculous.

_"Ms! Ms! Please help my son, Billy…he has this over-sized booger in his nose!"_

_"What do you mean this isn't a problem? My daughter's hair isn't growing fast enough!"_

_"Ohhh! So you SWALLOW the pill…gotcha."_

After hanging up, Briseis muttered, "The sixth tattoo removal appointment this week?"

_Kids these days…_

Scribbling down the appointment in her large date book, she quickly looked up to see a huge line of people lined up in the cramped office, the line stretching out the open door. There were people in wheelchairs, coughing kids and barfing babies…the foul stench of sickness drenched the air, practically making the wallpaper around her shrivel up.

Mara, the other receptionist who usually takes over for Briseis during her lunch break wasn't present, leaving Briseis the task of answering the hundreds of phone calls and fending off angry clients all on her own.

_Coffee…I need coffee…I need caffeine…I need a nose plug…_

Before the thought of getting herself coffee even registered, the woman that was next in line rapped on the glass covering of her booth. "Hello in there! You can wake up any day now!"

Briseis tried her best to not scowl. She wasn't very fond of rude and inconsiderate clients, especially on this day when her patience was wearing thin.

_Briseis, pull yourself together…resist the urge to throw something at the woman…_

Forcing on a smile, Briseis bit out a reply. "I wasn't asleep. How may I help you?"

After helping several more people, she looked at her wrist watch to find that it was already 6:30.

_Crap! Laodice's play!_

She had forgotten all about it, even though she promised her young cousin that she'd attend. Looking around the crowded room, Briseis knew she wouldn't be able to go. Just a half an hour until the show starts and she had about fifty more people to take care of!

Exhausted out of her mind, she told the next person in line to wait a second and whipped out her cell phone to call Paris to inform him that she couldn't come.

"'Ello?" answered the cheerful voice of Paris.

"Paris, its Briseis. Where are you?"

"Hector, father and I are on our way to Laodice's play. Why?"

"Can you tell Uncle Priam and Hector that I can't come? And please apologize to Laodice for me."

"Briseis!" cried Paris, "How could you? Little Laodice wanted you to come so badly!"

"Well, I'm sorry but the office is PACKED today. I really wish I could go, but I can't. I'd much rather be there though," said Briseis wistfully.

"I understand," said Paris sympathetically, "Imagine getting stuck with old people! Well, good luck then!" And with that he hung up.

"Paris," muttered Briseis, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly a commotion sounded from the front of the door. Someone was pushing ahead of the crowd, yelling, "Move out of the way! My injuries are more important than yours!" Sounds of people protesting mingled with the yelling. Briseis had to stand up to see what was going on.

A tall, well-built blonde man was making his way through the hoards of people. Just as he was about to reach Briseis, the woman who was next in line piped up angrily, "Excuse me, young man. Don't you think it's rude of you to-"

But the man just said, "Ah, can it, lady," and pushed ahead of her.

Briseis, angry at the intruder asked, "Who do you think you are, cutting in front of all these people?"

By now, the mysterious blonde man and Briseis were standing face to face, hers behind the glass covering. She noticed that he had beautiful baby blue eyes, nice long, blonde hair and strong chiseled features.

_Wow, he has shiny hair._

Briseis quickly shook off the traitorous thoughts.

Ignoring her question, the man's blue eyes lingered on Briseis's face. He looked her up and down then asked, "Hey, pretty little lady, are you from Tennessee?"

Baffled by his irrelevant question, she answered, "No, why?"

"Because you're the only 10 I see," he replied cheekily, wagging his eyebrows.

Thunder-struck, Briseis couldn't do anything else but stare at him.

_Did he just use a _line _on me? _

Briseis snapped out of her reverie. "You did not answer my question. Now, I don't know who you are, but you're going to have to get in the back of the line."

"Feisty, aren't you now? Well, that's how I like 'em. Anyway, I have an emergency." He held up his finger, which was wrapped in bandages. "I cut myself pretty badly."

"Well, Mr..?"

"Call me Achilles."

Briseis's eyes narrowed. "Well then, Achilles. All of our cases are emergencies. Yours are no worse than the others in this room, so I'm afraid you'll just have to get in line and wait." By now the crowd was getting impatient.

"Lady, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're Jamaican because Jamaican me crazy!"

_Holy crap, another line, _thought Briseis. _This man doesn't give up!_

"Well, Jamaican me angry!" she said, laughing hysterically on the inside.

Achilles's face came closer."So in order to avoid both of us getting angry, let me in first baby doll. Then we can discuss you and me going out later."

Suddenly, Briseis's patience just snapped.

"Just move to the end of the line, you stubborn jackass!" she yelled.

Achilles's lips twisted into an amused grin. He loved challenges. And besides, Briseis looked absolutely adorable angry, her cheeks flushed bright pink, brown eyes livid and full lips pouting. He glanced at the name tag on her chest.

"Why don't you come and make me, _Briseis_?" he challenged, arms wide open in a gesture of welcome.

"Fine," said Briseis without a moment's hesitation, "If you insist."

At that moment she would have done anything just to get him out of her sight. The clients were now complaining loudly.

Throwing her pen on the table, Briseis stepped out of her booth and then exited the receptionist's office. She strode boldly up to Achilles, standing just inches away from his body. She noticed that her height differed considerably compared to his; she also noticed how his piercing gaze made her feel: weak at the knees. Even though Achilles annoyed the heck out of her, she must admit that the man had a very charming grin.

_Probably makes all the girls melt at the sight of him, _thought Briseis. _Well it's not going to work on me. Or I won't let him know its working. Yeah, I won't let him know its working. _

"Well, sweet cheeks?" asked Achilles, his grin spreading wider, "What are you going to do? Beat me up?"

Smiling sweetly, Briseis took a step closer to him and then tilted her head up. Their lips were almost touching. She could feel Achilles's warm breath caress her face. His eyes were glued to hers. The crowd was silently watching, waiting to see what the receptionist would do next.

Achilles was mesmerized and rooted to the spot.

"In fact," Briseis breathed, inching closer…

"YES," she grabbed the end of his right elbow, "I", pulled it over his head and took a step backward "AM!" and held it tightly against his back.

"Ow, OW! Let go!" yelled Achilles, struggling and panting like mad. He could feel the pain swiftly circulate through his right arm, his muscles being stretched out and secured behind his back by a woman.

The crowd that had been watching burst into applause, whooping and whistling. Shouts of "You go, receptionist girl!" and "Now you know you're supposed to get in line!" filled the room, leaving Briseis with a smug smile on her face.

"NOW have you learned your lesson?" asked Briseis gleefully, breathing into his neck, her hands still fastened tightly on his arm.

Achilles whimpered an inaudible response.

"I can't hear you!" she crowed, tightening the grip on his arm, making him gasp in pain.

Suddenly the door to the doctor's room burst open and in came Dr. Curtis. He was in the middle of consulting a patient until he heard a racket outside. Deciding to investigate, the doctor came out to see what was going on only to find his lady receptionist beating up a client.

_Ok, this is awkward, _thought the doctor.

Briseis quickly let go of Achilles's arm, who gasped in relief and started to massage it.

"Um…doctor, I can explain," started Briseis, wiping her hands nervously on the side of her dress.

"How you're beating up one of my clients?" inquired Dr. Curtis. "Is my receptionist giving you any trouble, sir?"

Still massaging his arm, Achilles smirked at Briseis. "Indeed, she is. This woman would not allow me to see you, even though I clearly stated that I have an emergency. Instead of kindly guiding me to your office, she has attempted to murder me."

"No, I didn't!" cried Briseis defiantly, turning on him, "You started it!"

"Now, now, I'm sure we can all settle this in an _adult_-like manner," cut in Dr. Curtis hastily. "Sir, I understand that you have an emergency. Now if you will just kindly follow me into my office, I will be happy to help you in whatever problem you have."

"Thank you, _doctor," _said Achilles, grinning smugly.

"And Briseis, you come too," said Dr. Curtis.

"Wait, what? I don't think-"

"You're coming with us, Briseis," said the doctor with a tone of finality.

Scowling, she followed the doctor, who motioned for one of his nurses to fill in temporarily as the receptionist. Since the doctor walked ahead of the pair, Briseis was left walking side by side with Achilles down the long hallway into one of Dr. Curtis's offices.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder," accused Achilles, throwing a side-long glance at her.

"Suck it up, you big baby," she retorted quietly, seething angrily.

In the doctor's office, Dr. Curtis spent a couple minutes examining Achilles's finger while Briseis stood watching on the side, arms crossed.

"Well?" asked Achilles anxiously, watching the doctor jot something down on his clipboard, "What do I have?"

"What do you have?" Dr. Curtis asked, peering over his glasses.

"Yes, what's wrong with me? Do I have an infection or something? Give it to me straight," said Achilles, closing his eyes as if expecting the worst.

"Well, Mr. Achilles, I'm sorry to inform you that you have a little boo-boo."

"OH MY GOD, I- pardon me? A boo-boo?" asked Achilles, straightening up. He stole a glance at Briseis, who was trying not to make any sounds while laughing like a hyena.

"Yes, a boo-boo," said Dr. Curtis, putting down his clipboard. "Just a little cut, is all. It might scar but just clean the cut and bandage your finger. It will heal in a couple of days."

"Oh, ok. Thanks, I guess," said Achilles, standing up and getting ready to leave, trying to save face.

"How did you cut yourself anyway?" asked the doctor, taking off his glasses.

"Oh, I work as a chef down at Aphrodite's Bistro," he answered, "And I was chopping some bell peppers. I guess the knife just slipped."

"Well, I hope you make a quick recovery," said the doctor. "Briseis, can you please walk this gentleman to the front?"

Trying to stifle her laughter, she motioned for Achilles to follow her into the hallway.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked in the hall, perplexed. "What's so funny?"

"You," said Briseis, chuckling, "An _emergency, _you said, when all you had was a little boo-boo." She burst into fresh peals of merriment and then plowed on. "Imagine you in an apron! I can't believe you're a chef!"

"And a darn good one at that," said Achilles, stepping out into the crowded front office.

Opening the front door for him, Briseis said, "Well, goodbye, then."

"Wait just a minute," said Achilles, "What about our date?"

"Date?" asked Briseis innocently, "You didn't ask me out on a date."

"Ok, well then, would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" he asked, grinning. "I'd still like to go out with you, even though you tried to kill me."

"Hmm, let me think," Said Briseis, pretending to ponder, "Um, no. Goodbye."

Chuckling, Achilles said, "Darling, your mouth may say no but your eyes say go. I'll be seeing you." And with that, he left.

Closing the door, Briseis leaned against it and smiled.

Now, Briseis was used to men constantly hitting on her at the office. It happens at least once a day and the reason is pretty obvious- Briseis is gorgeous. But never had she encountered such a stubborn, good-looking person, who's just as headstrong as she is. Achilles never gave up on trying wooing her, despite the fact that she did physically hurt him.

_What a day, _she thought.

Deep down, Briseis secretly wanted to see Achilles again, too.

**Since school for me starts tomorrow, I won't be able to update as often as I used to, so expect the next chapter (which will be the night of the play), in a couple days or weeks. Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to review, with special thanks to Sarah-Camden1 and ChrissyKat.**


	4. Hooked On You

**I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would've liked, but I've been able to complete this chpater. I hope you all enjoy it and please review! Thank you! **

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Hector, who just came back from the concession stand, holding a carton containing two cups of coffee and one cup of hot chocolate. He carefully handed a cup of coffee over to Priam and then gave the cup of hot chocolate to Paris. Paris disliked coffee with a passion, claiming that it is only consumed by "old people". That piece of logic mystified Hector, who thought that Paris never made any sense in his life.

The trio, Hector, Priam and Paris arrived early at the Oakland Hills Performing Arts Center- and it's a good thing they did, because the place was bursting with people. The auditorium was quite huge, with rows and rows of seats facing the stage. It was adorned with giant red curtains and looked very professional. The lights were dimmed and there was the incessant buzzing of excited people chatting, and every so often a tiny head would peek from behind the curtains to observe the crowd.

"Briseis," replied Paris, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "She says that she's sorry but she can't make it tonight because she has to stay and work over-time at the hospital."

"Pity," said Priam, who was focused on his reading. He had brought his Entrepreneur Money Making Magazine with him, fearing that he would get bored in the middle of the play. He loves Laodice, but an old man can only put up with so much.

"Thank goodness Laodice bought us front-row seat tickets," observed Paris, scanning the crowd behind him, "I wouldn't want to sit all the way back _there, _I'd probably go blind trying to watch the play."

"Well lucky you, you're not going to go blind," said Hector wryly. "I know tonight's play is Peter Pan, but what part is Laodice playing?"

"Wendy, I think," said Paris, catching the eye of a girl behind him.

Sighing, Hector leaned against his seat. That night was one of those rare nights where he actually got to leave the office early to do something enjoyable. He just hoped the night would last because time usually passed very quickly whenever he was having fun- which was rarely.

Suddenly the auditorium darkened and the yellow lights on the stage brightened up. The play was about to start.

A woman who appeared to be in her twenties, evidently the theater teacher, walked out to the middle of the stage with a microphone in her hand, the spotlight focused on her. Waiting until everyone was quiet, she smiled and then announced, "Welcome, family and friends! My name is Xanthe and I am the theater teacher for Oakland Hills Elementary School. First and foremost, I'd like to say what a wonderful job my students have done. They have improved so much and without their hard work and dedication, today's play wouldn't be possible- so please give them a round of applause!"

The woman, Xanthe, beamed as the crowd erupted into cheers, whistles and claps. When they quieted down, she plowed on:

"So now I am proud to present, this year's biggest theater production…Peter Pan!"

Another round of applause sounded the room, practically deafening Priam and Hector. Xanthe talked for about ten more minutes before the real curtains opened up and the play began.

The first scene opened up with the Darling family. Wendy and her brothers were play sword-fighting and talking about Peter Pan. The second Laodice hit the stage, Paris excitedly stood up and yelled "WOOOOO! GO LAODICE!" and quickly sat back down.

There was a momentary silence until the play resumed. Hector cringed in utter embarrassment. His brother was crazy. He knew that Laodice was just as embarrassed due to her flushed cheeks, but because she was a good actress didn't show her mortification.

Laodice was doing great, nailing all her lines perfectly, and her expressions sincere and captivating. Everything went along fine until the fifth scene, when Captain Hook appeared. A short boy with a fake black mustache, black wig and pirate attire stepped out, ready to deliver his first lines- but unfortunately they never came.

It appeared as if the boy was having a bad case of stage-fright. He was just standing there, the lights focused on him, shining on his beads of sweat. The crowd waited expectantly, completely silent- which made it worse, because Hector could have sworn he heard the boy's teeth chattering.

Hector felt genuinely sorry for the boy because he, out of all people should know what stage-fright feels like. All his life he'd been a quiet boy but ever since he got thrown into his father's business, he had to make presentations in front of the staff almost every week. Eventually he got used to it, but he never forgot the time when his pants accidentally split when he was bending over to retrieve his fallen note cards.

Next to him, he could hear Paris snickering. On the stage, Laodice kept repeating her line, expecting the boy to deliver his.

"Captain Hook! So you really are real!"

_We have to do something! _Thought Hector silently, _the boy can't just stand there!_

As if his prayers were answered, Xanthe the theater teacher stepped out again to retrieve the mortified boy and ushered him behind the curtains. The whole time the cast was frozen on the spot where they were, not even blinking an eye- teacher's instructions. When she came back out, she was holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry for the momentary delay. It seems as if Jack Woodbury, our lead for Captain Hook is feeling unwell…"

She trailed off. What were they going to do without a Captain Hook?

All of a sudden a female from one of the seats stood up and made her way up onto the stage. Shielding her eyes from the lights, she whispered to Xanthe, who smiled and nodded her head.

The whole time Hector was watching the mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere. He noticed that she had fine, long auburn hair, high cheek bones and was wearing a pretty willowy dress. She also seemed a lot taller than the average woman. His observation was cut short when Xanthe announced:

"Luckily for us, Andro, my best friend is an English teacher here and has memorized the play by heart. She will be standing in for the part of Captain Hook this evening."

Hector also noted that the woman, who was called Andro looked faintly embarrassed, smiling while putting on her fake moustache. After several minutes, the play resumed.

The mysterious woman, Andro, did wonderfully. She knew all the lines by heart and delivered them with such wit and passion, everyone was surprised that she was just a stand-in and not a professional actress. She also added in a lot of humor, putting on a fake male voice while saying Captain Hook's lines. The crowd loved it.

They especially loved it when Captain Hook was chased away by the alligator with a clock in its stomach.

The whole time, for some unfathomable reason that Hector could not explain, he found himself drawn to the stranger woman. He was impressed that she had agreed to double in for the boy when no one else did and was intrigued by her uniqueness and acting abilities. The play ended quicker than he would have wanted.

When the curtains closed, the crowd gave them a standing ovation, including Hector himself. Even Priam was standing up, clapping wildly. The cast came out for an encore and Laodice was absolutely beaming when Paris rushed up to her and gave her a bouquet of roses. Andro, the mysterious woman was just standing there, laughing while Xanthe was hugging her.

The time came when finally the people started to leave. Paris and the others greeted Laodice on her way out backstage. To Hector's disappointment, Andro was already gone.

"Sister, you were brilliant!" crowed Paris, giving her a hug. Hector and Priam all took turns congratulating her.

"Laodice, you were-" but Hector never finished his sentence because when he looked up he saw that the mystery woman, Andro, and Xanthe were walking towards them.

"You did an absolutely fantastic job, darling," complimented Xanthe.

Smiling at his beaming sister, Hector looked up at Andro. Their eyes met, and for a split second she smiled. And then Xanthe whisked her away, leaving Hector with a faint, ghostly memory of what she was like.


	5. Dreams

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It motivates me to write more and it's really cool how people take the time to comment my work. I'll try to update every week. Enjoy!**

"This calls for a celebration!" cheered Xanthe, holding on tight to Andromache's arm, "Let's go out to dinner!"

"But I have all my students' reports to grade!" protested her friend, "And-"

"Oh, come on, a little dinner won't hurt. Besides, you were dazzling tonight!"

"Honey," cut in her husband, Alastor, "Since she is tired, perhaps we can reschedule the dinner for some other time…?"

"No!" snapped Xanthe, "We're treating her to dinner tonight and that's final!"

"Whatever you say, darling," sighed Alastor.

The trio was walking around the Oakland Hills Performing Arts Center parking lot, searching for Alastor's car. After a boatload of congratulations from parents and audience members alike, both Andromache and Xanthe were still high from the night's success.

"So what about it, Andro? Are you coming with us, or what?" Xanthe wiggled her eyebrows temptingly, "We're going to have Fettuccini Alfredo, your favorite!"

Andromache smiled. Her friend only knew too well that she would do anything for a dish of Fettuccini Alfredo- she loved Italian food. Despite the fact that she did have a lot of tests and reports to grade, for once Andromache decided that she deserved a night out. The sky was a velvety rich dark blue, the stars were out, the air was clean and crisp…it was a beautiful night.

Inhaling a gulp of fresh air, Andromache nodded. "Ok. I'll go."

Squealing in utter delight, Xanthe grabbed her hand and the both of them ran in search of Alastor's car, laughing. Andromache had not felt this liberated in a long, long time. With the cool night breezes playing all around her she felt as if she could do anything.

In the car, Andromache sat in the backseat while Xanthe sat in the front with Alastor. Crazy by Norah Jones was playing on the radio, creating a relaxed and peaceful atmosphere.

"Alastor, it's our song!" exclaimed Xanthe.

The couple started reminiscing about memories of their past, about how they first met, their first date, their first kiss…

A twinge of longing engulfed Andromache. If only she had someone she could call her own, someone she could come home to during her quiet nights.

_Crazy, crazy for feeling so lonely_

_I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue_

The lyrics of the song kept resounding in her head. Trying to drive the depressing thoughts away, instead she thought about the night's play.

On a whim she had volunteered to substitute as Captain Hook. She did not have much time to weigh her pros and cons; for once she was spontaneous. At first she wasn't too sure about what she was getting herself into, but the moment the first lines escaped her lips she knew that she was doing the right thing.

And Andromache had never had so much fun in her life.

Throughout the whole dinner, for some strange reason Andromache felt as if she was missing something. There seemed to be something nagging in the back of her mind but she couldn't pinpoint what was bothering her. Had she forgotten about something? She wasn't sure.

After the dinner, Andromache was dropped off at her apartment complex. Walking up the stairs, she thought she'd explode pasta- Xanthe insisted on her eating whatever she wanted and practically shoved some extra food down her throat. Still, Andromache was satisfied. She had had a full, decent dinner.

Opening the door to her apartment, a wave of silence greeted her. After having dinner with a loud friend, her room now seemed quieter than ever. Dropping her bag onto the sofa, she quickly changed into her flannel pajamas, brushed her teeth and jumped into bed.

It had been a long day. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

_"What if it is a girl? Astyanax cannot be her name…we shall have to think of girl names too!" exclaimed Andromache, hugging her bulge._

_She was dressed in a cream colored chiton and sitting on a wooden chair. She was feeling unexplainably happy. _

_"Whatever you say, love," replied a male voice, his hands on her shoulders._

_"What if it is not a boy, Hector? Would you be disappointed?"_

_"Never," spoke the man's, Hector's, voice again. "I do not care if it is a boy or a girl. As long as you are with child and healthy, I am happy."_

_He kissed the top of her head and she laughed._

Andromache snapped her eyes open, sweat trickling down her forehead. She was breathing hard, practically panting and looked around her room. It was an eerie blue and the electric alarm clock read 4:02 A.M. Sitting up, she tried to recollect the fragments of her strange dream.

It was not the first time dreams like those have haunted her. For some reason they had never been as vivid as they were just then.

In all her dreams she was always in a strange place, places that were ancient looking. It made no sense to her at all. There was always a man talking, touching or kissing her. She never seen the man's face but somehow she knew it must have been someone very dear to her.

Andromache dismissed the dreams from her thoughts. People had strange dreams that made no sense, after all.

_But Hector…who is he? And why do I always dream of him?_

Right after she asked herself that question, her mind jumped to the face of a man she had just met the night earlier. One of Xanthe's students, Loadice's, guest. Andromache had no idea why she thought of him just then.

_I must be going crazy, _she thought to herself and snuggled back under the thick blankets. She stayed awake the whole night, thinking.

The mysterious nagging in the back of her head had finally stopped.


	6. Meet Helen

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated- enjoy! **

"Father," started Paris helplessly, "I don't understand why _I_ would have to go to the meeting with Hector. It's probably not that important."

It was the morning after the Peter Pan play and Paris, Priam and Hector were all seated at the breakfast table, eagerly waiting for Briseis to finish making cheese omelets. Since Hecuba had moved out, Briseis had served as a mother figure, doing most of the cooking and cleaning. Priam had suggested that they hire a maid, but Briseis refused; she felt that it was the least she could do, considering how Priam had taken her in with open arms when she moved from Chicago.

That, and the fact that all the men in the household couldn't cook for crap. One time, for Briseis's seventeenth birthday, Priam and his two sons had surprised her with a special dinner. Priam had made chicken kebobs, which looked suspiciously like rats on sticks, Hector attempted to bake her a birthday cake but had forgotten to include the eggs, and Paris had prepared her a bowl of Cheerios.

"Yeah…I don't know how to make anything else," was what Paris had said when he presented Briseis with the bowl of cereal.

"What do you _mean_ this is not that important?" asked Priam, his steely blue eyes narrowing, "This is probably the most important alliance TroyWorld will ever make."

"Then why aren't you going?" asked Paris, desperate for a way out, "I can't make it today, I have a date."

Priam sighed. "First of all, I can't make it today because I've already made an appointment with Eetion before our dinner tonight; he has promised me a tour of his company. Second of all, no girl could possibly be more important than the future of TroyWorld. Isn't that right, Hector?"

Hector started. He hadn't been listening to his father's and Paris's conversation. He was too busy thinking, lost in his own thoughts. Since the night before he had been pondering about Andro, the woman who had doubled in as Captain Hook during his sister's play. Every so often he'd find women he was attracted to and would want to take out, and Andro definitely qualified as one of those women.

Hector thought about calling Laodice and prying information from her, but didn't want to risk it. She'd tease him to death and would never let him live it down. But how would he ever get to see Andro again?

"What?" asked Hector blankly, trying to gather his wits.

Priam stared at his eldest son, trying to figure out what had been occupying his mind since the night before. It just wasn't like Hector to daydream. "Just tell your brother how important today's meeting is."

Hector sighed, and then turned to Paris. "Menelaus is a very powerful person," he started. "And it would be in everyone's best interest if SpartaLand partnered up with TroyWorld. Do you have any idea how much money we'd make if we joined forces?"

Paris was silent for a moment and then asked, "How much money?"

"SpartaLand and TroyWorld are two of the most popular theme parks in the world," said Priam. "Let's just say you'll make enough money to last you for at least three lifetimes."

That settled it for Paris. Anything that involved loads of money was good enough for him. "Alrighty then," said Paris cheerfully, "I'd be happy to visit this bloke, Menelaus or whatever his name is."

"I thought you'd be," said Priam, "The meeting is right after breakfast."

Just then, Briseis handed out three dishes of omelets and then sifted through the pile of mail on the table. She pulled out a thick magazine and then exclaimed, "Yes! My issue of Vogue is finally here!"

"Who's on the cover?" asked Paris, his mouth stuffed with omelet. Paris was the only male in the household who held any interest in fashion and gossip. Hector thought it was quite queer, but didn't question his brother's interests. He found it safer to just leave Paris and his strange fantasies alone.

Briseis inspected the cover closely and then replied, "A model named Helen." She held the magazine in front of Paris's face so he could see. When his eyes skimmed the cover, he choked on his eggs.

"Paris, what's the matter with you?" asked Priam exasperatedly, "Can't you chew and swallow properly?"

His youngest son ignored him and continued to stare at the cover with wide eyes. Finally, he spoke. "By the gods, she's beautiful!" he exclaimed, "Could there be such a beautiful creature that exists in this world?"

Briseis pulled the magazine away and snorted. "You're very cheesy, you know that?"

"It's as if Aphrodite herself had blessed her," continued Paris, a dreamlike expression on his face.

Briseis almost gagged. "If those are the lines you use on women, I pity you."

Laughing, Hector rose up from the table and made his way to his suitcase. "Thank you, Briseis, for the delicious breakfast. Paris and I are going to attend the meeting now. You wouldn't mind clearing the table, would you?"

"I'd be happy to," said Briseis, clearing away the dishes, "Have fun."

Paris snickered. "Yeah, as if. Like I'm really going to find something of interest hanging around an obese guy."

"Paris!" scolded Priam. "You better be polite to Menelaus! Address him as sir."

"Fine, _sir_," said Paris mockingly. He bade his father and cousin goodbye and then left the house with Hector.

-

"Hector!" boomed Menelaus, opening his chubby arms to grasp him in a hug, "It's fantastic you're here!"

Hector hugged back but struggled to breathe as Menelaus's chest pushed against his face. He felt as if every bone in his body was in danger of breaking.

The meeting was held at Menelaus's mansion. When Paris caught a glimpse of the gigantic piece of property, he exclaimed, "Whoa, this guy is loaded!"

And loaded he was. Menelaus's mansion was three stories high, complete with elevators inside the house. The front of the house consisted of a circular cobble-stoned driveway.

As Menelaus was busy squeezing the life out of Hector, Paris stood awkwardly behind them. Finally, he cleared his throat.

Menelaus released Hector and then asked, "Are you Hector's brother, Paris?"

"Yes, sir, I am," said Paris courteously. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise!" shouted Menelaus, laughing a jolly laugh, "Let's all get inside now, shall we?"

Inside looked like a shopping mall. Everything was made out of marble and there were servants bustling in and out like ants. There were winding staircases and gleaming tables supporting vases with every exotic flower imaginable.

Paris whistled. Hector nudged him to be quiet.

Menelaus led them into his study, which was a room as big as a whole house. He motioned for them to sit at a large circular table and then ordered a maid to bring them coffee.

"So," he started, getting right into business, "Your father wants to start an alliance, eh?"

After several minutes, the maid finally came back, serving three hot cups of coffee. When Menelaus lifted his cup to sip, he instantly spat out his coffee and sputtered, "What is this? I taste sugar! I don't want sugar, you blithering woman! I'm on a diet! Take this back!"

In a rush of tears, the maid hurriedly cleared all the cups and ran out of the room. Hector and Paris exchanged stricken glances. What had happened to the good-natured, jolly man whom they had just met just moments before? When all the commotion had died down and Menelaus had his sugar-free coffee, he and Hector resumed their tiresome talk.

Paris zoned out of the conversation as his brother and the fat man once again engaged in a serious conversation about the benefits of forming an alliance. It was so dull he actually considered jumping out one of the third story windows until Menelaus said, "Ah, gentlemen meet my wife, Helen."

Paris looked up and then froze. There, standing before him, was the Helen from the magazine cover of Vogue! She was wearing a tight dress that hugged her body, setting off her voluptuous curves. Her blonde, silky hair was let loose around her fair shoulders and her eyes- those eyes! - was every shade of blue imaginable. Paris was speechless.

"Yes, you might've recognized her from fashion magazines," said Menelaus airily, unaware that there was a man drooling at his wife, "She's in this month's cover of Vogue."

Hector barely glanced up, murmured his hello and then went back to talking with Menelaus. Paris couldn't help but pity Hector; his brother was blind! Helen smiled at him and then sat next to her husband, across from Paris.

The whole time Paris and Helen just stared at one another, oblivious to everything else in the room. Helen's eyes held a mischievous twinkle, her smile betraying her faithfulness to her boorish husband. Paris gave her his most charming smile, hoping she'd take the hint that he was totally into her.

When the talk was finally over, Paris felt a leg graze his under the table and a warm hand pressing something into his. He looked up at Helen. She was pretending to be absorbed in what her husband was saying.

Paris quickly shoved the piece of paper into his pocket and then stood up to say his farewells along with his brother.

"Thank you, Menelaus," said Hector, "I'm sure SpartaLand will make a fine contribution to TroyWorld."

Menelaus smiled and then said, "Of course, son, of course! Tell Priam I said hi, eh? We'll finalize our alliance over papers next week. Until then!"

Before the two brothers left, Paris exchanged a meaningful glance at Helen, who was smiling a secret smile at him. She literally made his heart stand still and made him nervous. No woman ever made him nervous- until now.

In the car on the way home, Hector was talking about the alliance. Paris heard his brother's voice, but wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at the scrap of paper that held Helen's number in his hand.


	7. Christmas

**Merry Christmas everybody! It's not really a good chapter, but I just wanted to squeeze something in before Christmas ends. Happy Holidays!**

"It's Christmas!" chirped Briseis merrily, dancing around the Christmas tree. Hector and Paris looked on in amusement as they watched their beloved cousin, who was decked out in a colorful Christmas sweater, a Santa hat, and streamers around her neck, wiggle her behind.

Hector, Priam and Paris were all seated underneath their Christmas tree after being dragged out of their beds by Briseis at seven in the morning. Needless to say, being awakened by Briseis wasn't exactly a pleasant experience; the only person who was as excited as her was Paris, who eagerly joined in on prancing around the house, banging pots and pans and singing, "Jingle Bells." Sometimes Paris was so childish that Hector suspected that there was a 5 year-old trapped inside his brother's body. That wouldn't surprise him.

"So," started Briseis, "Who's going to pass out the presents?" She looked around in anticipation, as if expecting to see the three fully grown men around her whooping for joy and fighting over the task of passing out the presents. Well, Paris was.

"Me!" he cried, raising his arms, "I want to pass out the presents!"

"No, you've already done it last year!" said Briseis. "Uncle Priam, why don't you do it?"

Priam, who was still recovering from his shocking wake-up call, only nodded his head. "Before I start," he began, locking his eyes squarely on his eldest son, "As a reminder, tonight is the dinner with Eetion. And I'd like just to say that I am so proud of you, Hector. Without you, Menelaus would have never even considered partnering up with TroyWorld, and without you, TroyWorld wouldn't be such a smashing success today."

"Thank you, father," said Hector modestly, smiling in earnest. It meant a lot to him that his father took the time to make a speech. All he ever wanted was for Priam to be proud of him.

After a couple seconds of silence, Paris said, "Alright, alright! Enough with the gushy stuff! 'Tis high time for presents!"

Priam reached for the first wrapped package, which was rectangular and had a card attached to it that was scribbled with crayons. He squinted his eyes at the tag and then announced, "This present is from Paris, to Hector."

Smiling, Hector took the package, stole a glance at his brother, who was smiling like an idiot, and then started to unwrap it. When he was finished, he stared at his present. "Oh…it's a book!" said Hector, genuinely surprised. He never thought Paris would ever set foot in a bookstore.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Paris eagerly, "Read the title!"

"How to Snatch a Date When you're a Boring Workaholic," read Hector. "Oh…thank you, Paris. That was very…um…thoughtful of you."

Paris just beamed.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Priam received knitted socks from Briseis, a brand new television from Hector and an I LOVE DAD mug from Paris. Briseis got a Nordstrom's gift card from Priam, a much wanted Chanel bag from Hector, and a specially made Build-a-Bear from Paris. Paris, much to his excitement, got a full-season DVD disc set of Sex and the City from Briseis, a blank check from Priam and a Rolex watch from Hector. And last but not least, Hector also received a blank check from Priam, a new Dior Homme coat from Briseis and a book, from Paris.

As everybody was sitting, eating homemade gingerbread cookies and happily discussing their gifts, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Who would come during Christmas?" inquired Hector.

"I have no idea," said Briseis. When she stood up and opened the door, she found a UPS man standing outside on the front porch, carrying a bag.

"I didn't know you guys worked today," said Briseis, perplexed.

"We don't," said the man grumpily. "But the sender of this package is filthy rich, and as you know, my boss only cares about money. Wave a hundred dollar bill at him and he's a goner. Alright, I'm going to stop rambling. Is there a Briseis living here?"

"That's me," said Briseis, getting more confused by the second.

"Great. This package is for you. Merry Christmas." He thrust the bag at Briseis and then left.

The bag was blue, and it read Tiffany & Co. in the front. Her eyes widened as she looked inside and then lifted up the box with a white ribbon around it.

_Tiffany's! Who could it be from?_

By now, Paris had already bounded over to inspect what was the cause of Briseis's apparent shock. Looking over her shoulder, he hissed, "Open it!"

Turning her back to him, she untied the ribbon and then lifted the lid. Lying inside was a spectacular double heart pendant in all its silvery glory. Flustered, Briseis couldn't believe it. Who would send her such an expensive gift? She looked inside the bag and then found a little note card that read, "I know you don't remember me, but you tried to kill me once. In order to repay me, meet me at Aphrodite's Bistro tomorrow at 2- remember, I'm the chef! I'll see you there."

"Who's it from?" asked Paris, trying to get a glimpse of the card.

Hastily stuffing it back into the bag, she turned to Paris and then gave him a mysterious smile. "It's from a boy," she said. "Just a very special boy."


End file.
